


Left Alone

by eliza_lotz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_lotz/pseuds/eliza_lotz
Summary: Sara wakes up in her bed on the Waverider alone, wondering where Ava is.“Why would she leave me alone? Especially today, of all days.”





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> *I came up with this story. Shadesofcanary on Instagram made an AU based on my ideas. This was not taken from Chloe.*

Sara woke up that cold morning of December 25 alone in her bed. Her sheets were wound around her legs like a web. Sara looked around her quarters on the Waverider. “Ava?” She shouted. No answer. 

Sara climbed out of bed and shouted for Ava again. Still no answer. 

So instead of waiting for her girlfriend to show up, Sara decided to get ready for her day. She got dressed in her grey t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Afterwards she entered the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and pulled at her hair until it smoothed out and looked nice. 

Sara slowly walked through the Waverider, but along the way saw none of her teammates. 

Making her way down to the galley, Sara wondered where Ava could have gone. Why would she just leave Sara alone in her bed. Especially today, of all days. 

Sara used her handprint to open the door of the galley, and when she did she saw her entire team, including Oliver, Felicity, and their son William. 

“Surprise!” They all shouted. Around the galley there were different decorations, most with the number 27. A small smile crept onto her face. Ava was there, behind the cake blushing. 

Oliver walked over and gave her a hug. “Happy birthday Sara. I’m sorry your dad isn’t here to see you. He would’ve been so proud.”

“Thank you Oliver,” Sara replied. He walked back to his family. 

Ava came out from behind the cake. She walked over to Sara and held her hands. “Happy birthday baby,” She said. She leaned in, and Sara returned that gesture and they shared a long, loving kiss. 

After Ava and Sara pulled apart, Ray shouted, “Let’s eat cake!”

Everyone got cake, and they spent the day exchanging stories, eating, drinking, and just enjoying life. Sara opened her presents. She received a couple of knives, a new leather jacket, and some new boots. 

After a long day of celebration, Oliver, Felicity, and William went home, and everyone else went to bed. But Ava and Sara stayed awake. 

Ava brought out a fairly large box wrapped in Birthday paper. “Here,” Ava says as she hand the box to Sara. 

Sara took the box and started to open it. Inside was a suit, but not a business suit. It was a brand new White Canary suit. 

“I knew that Laurel gave you one just like it, and I thought you would like it,” Ava said. 

Sara smiles and a single tear slipped down her face. “Thank you,” She said. 

Ava hugged her and wiped the tears off of her face. They both settled into Sara’s bed and Ava held her as Sara fell asleep.


End file.
